


Tempest

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 1 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: In which Tony has a lot of food induced emotion, Steve pines, and the day to day life of the Avengers comes calling.





	Tempest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lola29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola29/gifts).



> Another fic to cheer up someone. 
> 
> Fluff is good for the soul. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The weather outside was rather miserable. Dark grey storm clouds had hovered over New York for the past few hours, patchwork at first before eventually they coalesced into a looming mass that had drenched the city in minutes. Thunder roared in the distance and lightning lit up the sky in a natural display for once instead of coming from Thor.

Though Thor did seem rather partial to stormy weather, his whereabouts were currently off world leaving Avengers down yet another member. Clint and Natasha had been paired together on a SHIELD sanctioned mission, they were a match set in how their skills complimented and contrasted each other’s. Bruce had been away on a scientific convention, one of his rarer public appearances post Hulk but according to Tony, it had been important to Bruce enough for him to have attended.

Given Bruce’s past legal issues, Tony and Steve both hadn’t been far away in case they were called to assemble to deal with dickish government entities. It also meant that he and Tony were alone in together.

Well, aside from Jarvis and the bots. The bots didn’t stray out of Tony’s workshop but very rarely, but Jarvis’ presence was ever present. Steve had adjusted to it easier than he thought he would.

In the grand scheme of things the future had to offer, an AI, bound to the Tower or other digital interfaces like Tony’s suits was far from the strangest thing.  Technology had improved leaps and bounds in the decades of his unintended slumber. It wasn’t always made easy when sometimes Tony deliberately messed with him into coming to the wrong conclusion, but in return he pretended to be ignorant of things he already knew to bask in Tony’s presence so Steve called it even.

He wondered how long it might take Tony to catch on. It was surprising that despite the genius Tony was how he didn’t realize the wool would being pulled over his eyes. Nevertheless, it was rather harmless. He wouldn’t actually want to hurt Tony.

Very far from it, maybe the tower left to them alone would finally be the set of circumstances he needed to get out of a confession and Tony to realize that’s actually what was happening here.

His past attempts had been rather hit or miss.

Steve had entertaining making crepes for a moment knowing Tony had a fondness for sweets, but not trusting himself enough to have the delicate touch in order to make it. It just wouldn’t be the same if he didn’t make it by hand, but pancakes hadn’t changed all that much from past to future.

He knew how to make pancakes, he knew Tony’s favorite fruits, and he knew that Bruce had recently bought some nice spices that would pair well with the juiciness of the berries, adding and extra current of flavor to them. Hopefully elevating them into something presentable and perfect. Despite the raging storm outside, he had faith in the tower, knowing Tony would have fail safes to keep power even in the direst of circumstances.

He gathered the ingredients necessary for the mixture along with the supplies with a bowl and whisk to bind it together before he could pour it onto the griddle. He could have just used a pan, but he’d ideally like to eat too and his metabolism meant he had to prepare enough for a small army to fight back hunger for a few hours. That and with Tony, it was always crapshoot the last time when he ate. He didn’t forego food as much as sleep, but still Tony could skip several meals in a round if no one watched him.

Jarvis did and would rat Tony out to any available avengers with the means to shove food down his mouth if necessary. Which hadn’t been hyperbole, unfortunately. Clint was the one who enjoyed the challenge, having used his amazing aim to shoot food straight into his mouth. Naturally, things had escalated, a joint effort thanks to Tony who hadn’t discouraged Clint despite the warning, sizes of increasing the volume of food only leading to danger. It had been called off after Clint had to give Tony the Heimlich maneuver so that he would stop choking.

Not the most pleasant thought to have while preparing food so Steve quickly shook it out of his mind, and focused back on the task at hand. Paying the same level of preparing breakfast that he would for constructing a battle plan strategy.

Steve ate the roughest looking pancake first as a test run, making sure nothing had gone with the test and paving the way to making sure Tony got the most presentable ones. Thankfully, he hadn’t seemed to manage to mess up the recipe.

He sighed in relief, a weight lift off his shoulders. Steve could eat just about anything but at least the serum hadn’t robbed of his taste buds, if anything it gave a more refined palate, able to separate things better and without any training unlike some people undertook. 

In the middle of the final touches of presentation, Tony had rounded the corner with wide eyes and took an exaggerated sniff of the air. “Have I told you I love you lately?” Tony asked, immediately sitting down at the table without waiting for an answer.

Steve, thankfully, had gotten used to food induced emotion that Tony was very fond of. It had made things easier and worse. Better as he knew the way to Tony’s heart involved his stomach and he wasn’t an abysmal cook though he had been capitalizing on Bruce and Clint’s time both to make sure his talent was up to par. Worse because he knew what it was like to hear Tony say ‘I love you’ and look at him adoringly and reverently and it made Steve do stupid things like dream that Tony was serious.

But Steve needed to know for once and all if Tony had even the smallest iota of feelings towards him like that so Steve could either be happy or move on. Not that he was particularly great at moving on, but he was learning.

“Maybe you should try them first before confessing your love.” Steve offered, setting a plate before Tony who had barely waited until his hands retreated.

Tony made an obscene noise. A moan, and it was hard not to think that might be what Tony sounded like in bed. He could check, Tony had told him as much that a few sex videos of his were online but even with the blanket permission, it still felt wrong.

Or that’s what he told himself because he didn’t want to see Tony with someone else.

Not that Tony was his to begin with.

“Rogers, marry me.”

“It seems a like indecent to ask to marry a fella if you’re not even using his first name.” Steve countered casually as if he hadn’t considered the idea somewhat serious. It was really silly to dream that far ahead, but it was a bright dream.

“Is this cardamom?” Tony asked, a mouthful of food still in mouth. Steve rolled his eyes, his annoyance enough for Tony to eat the next bite without speaking at least. “Bruce loves that spice a lot. But anyways about that proposal-“

There was a loud, familiar alarm.

“You’ve got to kidding me.” Tony groaned. “J, buddy, tell me it’s a false alarm. Please, baby.”

“Unfortunately not, sir. It appears-“

“No, no, no, don’t tell me the specifics. I don’t what to know who it is because they are not worth my attention or time enough for me to remember their name. Come on, Steve, apparently we gotta go rescue Bruce since someone wants to give him a hard time again.”

“Remind me to sock the guy in the face.” Steve said seriously.

“Mm, you’d probably have to pull your punch a little so you don’t actually kill the guy,” Tony reminded with a tip of his head, but drew closer to Steve. Placing a hand on his elbow as his body posture had tensed up and ghosted it down his forearm and to the tips of his fingers, looking up at him with those long, long lashes. “But I gotta say I like this strategy of punch first so we can get back to breakfast sooner.”

Steve’s first thought is how easy it would be to take advantage of this position and kiss Tony. How easy it would be to bridge that microscopic gap, and brush his lips against Tony’s. But kissing someone without permission or even pretext that their relationship was like that all didn’t sit right with him.

Not to mention, they couldn’t leave an Avenger hanging while they worked out… whatever this was.

“I can make a new batch when we get back.” Steve said, distancing himself from Tony more because he needed a moment to collect himself rather than the fact he hadn’t liked the proximity. Tony’s eyes swept over him once, searching for something and there was a flicker on something on his face before Tony resumed his more amused mask.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Tony left the kitchen without sparing a single glance back and Steve sighed under his breath when he was out of earshot.

Why did the universe have it out for him trying to confess to Tony?

It’d have to wait since now it was time to suit up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
